Dreamcatcher
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Zelda is having a nightmare. Link could help with that.


**Title:** Dreamcatcher  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Zelda.  
**Summary:** Zelda is having a nightmare. Link could help with that.  
**Author's Note:** First Legend of Zelda story, but it's a oneshot. Please read and review!

* * *

Dreamcatcher

Eighteen year old Link, the Hero of Time, has his arm stretched out his hand opened ready to turn the knob and enter Princess Zelda's bedroom. Before he could do so, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around without any fear, and saw it was Impa.

"I'm sorry Link, but Zelda is asleep," Impa told him apologetically. "Suitors are coming for her so she has a busy day tomorrow."

Link sighed. Not because Zelda's sleeping, but the thought of her marrying some prince that she doesn't even know. No, he's not jealous. He reminded himself that he's not a thousand times, but his heart wasn't buying it no matter how repetitive he was about it. Link just wishes that he could be the one who's Zelda's husband. That's his only wish and dream.

A second thought came to mind that it would probably be best if they would stay as friends and not get married. After all Link is The Hero of Time. Danger could come up in unexpected places and times and in any shape, size, or form. Why would he put the love of his life in danger? Besides, he's just a plain hero and a peasant... Why would Zelda want to have that life with him when she could marry someone that actually has royal blood?

Those questions are simply said that he's not meant for her. Someone is out there waiting to be a husband to her and that is not Link, unfortunately.

He couldn't wait until the next morning to see Zelda. He has many other things to do...hero duties that are really important. Link was going to visit Zelda in the afternoon, but he had to take care of his horse, Epona, who gave birth to her colt. There's no other way or time to see Zelda unless if it's tonight which he really wants to do.

"Could I at least tell her a goodnight?" Link asked his blue eyes are showing hope in them that Impa could easily read.

She looked at him for a moment, and then made a soft smile. "Alright. You could go in for a little while. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah." He answered to her honestly and opened the door. Impa said nothing though she still has that smile on her face. Link could only wonder what she's thinking. Without saying anything else, he entered Zelda's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Link took closer steps to Zelda's bed. As he watched her, he smiled, but got worried at the way she was sleeping. There was small sweat drops running down on her forehead, she was squeezing her eyes shut tightly, and Link looked at how she was clutching onto the cover sheets for dear life.

Worriedly and not knowing what to do, Link put his hand onto her shoulder trying to wake her up from her nightmare. "Zelda?" He whispered her name hoping the sound of his voice would get her out of the nightmare. "Zelda, can you hear me?"

A teardrop freely flowed from her right eye and she could hear her small and whispered voice. "Link, don't go...don't leave me_...please,_ don't leave me..."

He was surprised that he heard mumbling during her sleep. Link grabbed her by the hand and held it; his thumb was carelessly rubbing circles at the back of her hand trying to keep her calm. He looked at her face wondering what he is doing will end the nightmare.

"Its okay, Zelda," Link whispered soothingly to her. "I'm not going any where. I'll always be with you."

Her breathing became even and she took a deep breathe in and let it out. Seconds later, she fluttered her eyes open. He saw the color of dark blue in them without any signs of fear or that she was scared. Her dark blue eyes showed that it was happy and relieved.

"Link, I...I had a nightmare...I thought Ganandorf killed you and you were..." She closed her eyes because she couldn't be able to look at him longer while she was trying to finish her dream. "Dead..." She choked out the word.

Link pulled her in for an embrace and shushed her, saying comforting words to her so the nightmare will be out of her head forever. "I'm here Zelda. I'll be there for you."

She sniffed and made out the words while she forced herself to look at him. "All of it seemed so real..."

Link hugged her tighter and said through her blonde hair. "It's okay now. I'm not dead and it was just a nightmare. None of that is ever going to happen."

They broke apart from their hugged and looked at each other. "Promise?" Zelda asked looking at her best friend.

"Promise." He responded and without even giving a second thought of what he was going to do, he kissed her fully onto her lips.

She was surprised and her eyes gone wide as they would go. When Zelda relaxed, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After two minutes passed, they let go and were gasping for air. They stared at each other satisfied.

"What was that for?" Zelda asked confusedly even though she didn't mind the move Link made that was unexpected.

"I love you," Link said their blue eyes connecting to each other's. "I loved you for a very long time...and I don't want anyone else to be with you."

Zelda smiled. "I love you too, Link," He smiled and gave her a short hug. "Those suitors are coming tomorrow, but they can wait and go find another princess."

"Why?" Link asked even though he already knows the answer.

"Because I already found my prince...my husband." Zelda said to him smiling even wider than she was before.

Link smiled too, but then it slowly faded away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I-"

"No, can you please stay with me?" Zelda asked and when he met her gorgeous eyes there was no way he could say no. "I don't want to have that nightmare again. I want to be with you. You make me feel...safe."

"Okay," Link said and walked over to the other side of her bed and lay down with Zelda who turned over to face him and the two closed their eyes enjoying their time of sleep.

The next morning, there were suitors waiting to take the hand of Princess Zelda. The King of Hyrule was getting impatient for his daughter's arrival. When he spotted Impa exiting one of the rooms, he said to her. "Impa, could you please wake up Zelda? She's late!"

"Yes, your majesty." Impa answered quickly and made her way upstairs and walking into Zelda's bedroom where she gasped and smiled.

She saw the sight of Link lying in bed with her as he has his arms securely and protectively wrapped around Zelda that's grinning. Impa always knew that they were meant for each other.


End file.
